The Sun and The Moon: Till the Last
by Fushimi Sakura
Summary: [Boys Love] [NaruSasu] Jika cinta kita adalah kebenaran, maka kita pasti akan bersama.[Oneshoot]


**The Sun and The Moon: Till The Last**

Dua sosok pria berbeda perawakan itu saling memandang- saling manatap dengan menampilkan raut yang juga jelas jauh berbeda, yang satu, pemuda tampan dengan surai pirang, sedang yang satu lagi adalah pria menawan dengan rambut sekelam malam, pemuda pirang itu menatap sang surai malam dengan mata aquamarine, agak tenang dengan senyum kemenangan di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Berbeda dengan sang surai malam- jelas ada garis kecemasan dalan bola mata onyx itu walau raut mukanya nampak sangat datar.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang." Si hitam memulai pembicaraan.

Sang pirang mengulurkan sebuah benda milik si hitam- benda yang berada dalam naungannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir- setelah pertarungan mereka di Valley of the End untuk pertama kalinya, saat pria hitam itu memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha (desa mereka) dan pergi mengikuti Oroochimaru.

"Hn- ini lagi?" Si hitam mengendus meremehkan.

Terlalu banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Entah berapa flashback yang menyebalkan terputar tampa bisa di hentikan dalam otaknya. Bagaimana pemuda di hadapnya itu bertarung dengannya, kehilangan tangannya karena hal sepele- karena pemuda itu adalah temannya, pemuda itu telah menyelamatkannya. Dengan segala pertengkaran yang dulu pernah mereka lakukan, dengan segala hal sepele yang mereka ributkan dulu, kini telah terganti dengan rasa saling kepengertian- mereka saling memahami, saling membagi kesakitan yang hati mereka rasakan.

"Ini aku kembalikan padamu."

Hitai-ate (pelindung kepala) itu telah menjadi saksi bisu suasana cukup canggung yang di perlihatkan dua insani itu. Pria bersurai malam itu mengambil penutup kepala dengan lambang Konoha itu dari tangan si pirang.

"Dengan ini masalah kita selesai. Aku akan menyimpannya."

Kedua insani itu, si pirang, Uzumaki Naruto dan si hitam, Uchiha Sasuke, telah menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka.

* * *

Winter Esmé Harper proudly present

'The Sun and The Moon'

Genre: Hurt and Comfort, Drama

Rate: T

Language: Indonesia

Pair: Naruto x Sasuke, Slight NaruHina SasuSaku :v

Copyright (c) owner

Warning: Boys Love, Possible-OOC, Miss-Typo, etc

If you don't like the story please press the back bottom-

if you like it i just wanna say 'Happy Reading' *smiles*

* * *

 **Till The Last**

* * *

Ruangan itu nampak lengang- si empunya ruanganpun tak nampak berkeliaran di ruangan itu. Meja penuh dokumen dengan beberapa sampah bungkusan ramen instan itu tak nampak di duduki oleh sang empunya jabatan. Tak ada yang tengah sibuk di meja Hokage (pemimpin Konoha) itu.

"Hokage-sama?" Seorang gadis cantik bersurai kebiruan memasuki ruangan tersebut, nampak mencari si empunya ruangan tersebut, "Emm...Naruto-kun?"

"Ya Hinata-chan?" Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang muncul dari bawah kolong meja. Agak sedikit membenahi pakaiannya. Penampilan pemuda itu tak banyak berubah walau kini ia telah menjadi orang nomor satu di Konoha. Pakaiannya tetap di dominasi warna oranye yang nampaknya sudah menjadi trandmarknya tersendiri. Seperti yang dulu pernah di katakannya saat bersama ibunya, ketika Ayahya adalah Yellow Flash dan Red Habanero adalah ibunya, maka ia adalah Orange Hokage. Pemuda itu menggunakan atasan berwarna oranye dan bawahan celana hitam. Yang membedakan penampilannya hanya hilangnya Hitai-ate yang biasa digunakannya sebagai penutup kepala dan sebuah jubah yang menutupi pakaiannya. Jubah bertulisan 'Nanadaime Hokage', yang menjadi identitas si pirang baru baru ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah meja Naruto-kun?"

"Err- ada barangku yang jatuh." Tampak seperti kilahan- sebenarnya daripada kenyataan. Namun gadis nampak tak menyadari kebohongan itu, entah terlalu polos atau apa- "Kenapa kau kemari Hinata-chan?"

"Aku membawakanmu bento."

Naruto tersenyum lalu mendekati gadis cantik tersebut. Hyuuga Hinata- gadis manis dan anggun milik keluarga Hyuuga. Gadis keibuan dengan mata Byakugan (berwarna lavender tampa pupil) khas keluarga Hyuga. Pacar dari Naruto Uzumaki- ya pacarnya sejak selesainya misi yg di dapatnya soal bulan dinyatakan akan jatuh ke bumi dan- ya sebenarnya itu tidak penting- hal itu bisa di lihat di Naruto Movie: The Last, fanfiction ini tak akan menceritakan soal movie tersebut. Itu hal canon- fanfiction ini jelas lebih ke fanon. Tapi ya- Hinata juga merupakan pacar Naruto di fanfiction ini. Tapi lupakan soal pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata di ending movie tersebut- hal itu belum terjadi di fanfiction ini. Well- kembali ke topik, mari kita abaikan penulis yang tengah merajuk karena Sasuke tidak muncul di wedding Naruto dan Hinata.

"Trims." Naruto mengambil bento itu, ia tersenyum lebar khasnya. Meletakkan bento itu di tempat kosong di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kau sibuk?"

"Lumayan- demi perdamaian di dunia Shinobi aku harus berusaha lebih baik, Hinata-chan."

Ya, pemuda pirang itu, Uzumaki Naruto kini telah menjabat sebagai Hokage ke tujuh milik Konoha. Siapa lagi yang bisa menjadi Hokage selain pemuda pirang itu? Dia jelas Hero dunia Shinobi. Dia mengalahkan pencetus perang besar Shinobi ke empat, membawa pulang bendera kemenangan dan perdamaian. Dan sejak Nanadaime Hokage berada dalam genggamnya dunia shinobi menjadi jauh lebih damai. Sangat damai bahkan. Namun ya- pemuda itu jelas amat sibuk. Dengan dokumen menjulang dan tanggung jawab berat yang di bebankan di pundaknya.

Senyum sendu kini terpatri di wajah tampan itu. Membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Bagaimanapun Hinata belum terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto, Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak kecil dan perasaan itu mengguat setiap harinya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Kau lanjut bekerja saja Naruto-kun. Sore ini jangan lupa makan malam di rumahku."

Naruto menggagguk, mengacak lembut rambut biru dongker sang gadis, sampai akhirnya gadis manis itu meninggalkan ruangan hokage tersebut dan hilang tertelan pintu ruang kerjanya itu.

* * *

 _如果我们的爱是真的，我们一定会在一起*_

* * *

"..."

Seorang pria menawan bersursi malam kini nampak berdiri di depan kursi Hokage.

"Sasuke."

Naruto memandang pria itu dengan padangan seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan majikan. Pria itu tak menanggap banyak dari tatapan Naruto, pria itu hanya mendekati Naruto kemudian mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukkan hangat. Ah ya- pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang seperti mendekati teman baik bagi Naruto. Hubungan mereka yang tak bisa di deteksi.

"Jangan berwajah mengelikan seperti itu, Dobe." Sasuke mencemooh Naruto, "Kita hampir saja ketahuan."

Keduanya juga bingung harus menjelaskan apa hubungan mereka. Mereka berpelukan- berciuman bahkan bertukar kehangatan. Tapi mereka berdua sadar Naruto memiliki seorang pacar- hmm ralat tunangan. Naruto mencintai Sasuke mungkin sama besarnya dengan rasa cinta Sasuke terhadap Naruto- namun entah kenapa Sasuke engan membiarkan Naruto mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Aku harus memutuskan, Hinata-chan. Aku memang menyukainya dia gadis yang baik tapi- aku mencintaimu, Teme."

Sasuke melepas pelukkannya. Pemuda bodoh yang tak mengerti hal berbau roman itu kini tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau harus bersama gadis itu."

Keduanya terdiam. Saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto jelas dulu tampak naif- ia memang menyukai Hinata. Gadis itu pacar terbaik yang bisa di temukan seorang pria. Tapi ya- sekali lagi dulu ia naif, ia tak bisa membedakan rasa suka dalam hal romantis dengan rasa suka terhadap makanan, dan ya Naruto menganggap rasa sukanya waktu itu pada Hinata adalah hal romantisme- padahal seharusnya ia tahu dengan jelas, ia hanya mencintai pria itu. Tapi semua kini telah terlambat, ia tak bisa melukai Hinata dengan memberi tahunya soal kenyataan pahit ini- ia tidak tega menyakiti hati tulus putri pertama keluarga Hyuuga tersebut, di lain pihak batu nisan bertuliskan Hyuuga Neji itu juga menjadi salah satu sebab, Naruto tak memutuskan bisa Hinata. Dan alasan yang terpeting adalah- Sasuke selalu mencegahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya- jangan topik ini lagi. Mereka selalu bertengkar ketika topik ini dibahas.

"Kau itu Hokage, dobe. Kau tahu itu- Hinata adalah gadis yang baik untuk menjaga imagemu."

"Itu tidak penting, Teme."

"Dobe."

Lagi keduanya terdiam- kembali pada kekudusannya masing-masing. Sasuke tahu jelas- hubungan mereka telak taboo- apalagi mengingat jabatan Naruto. Mau di taruh dimana harga diri Konoha bila ada yang tahu pemimpin desa itu memiliki hubungan terlarang? Itu yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka tidak jelas seperti ini- tidak bisa di sebut berpacaran, berselingkuhpun Sasuke tak mengakuinya. Mereka hanya saling berbagi- berbagi rasa sakit akan cinta. Sasuke membagi jiwanya yang telah sakit-sakitan dan menularkannya pada Naruto. Cinta mereka terlalu dalam- namun terlalu menyesakkan. Itulah cinta bagi mereka.

Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Menempelkan dua daging yang memiliki arti agak sakral itu. Naruto awalnya terkejut kini nampak terbuai dan malah mengecap bibir Sasuke dengan lidahnya- minta izin masuk ke dalam lubang basah milik Sasuke. Dengan tujuan yang pasti mengajak indra pengecap Sasuke untuk bermain dengan lidahnya atau mengexplor lubang itu habis-habisan. Naruto entah sejak kapan menjadi handal akan hal ini- berbagi saliva dan kehangatan.

"Eeng..."

Erangan tak terima meluncur dari mulut Sasuke saat Naruto menggigit bibir Sasuke agak kasar. Bau amis dan bau besi tercium. Ciuman itu kian membrutal dan liar. Sasuke sudah kehilangan nafasnya- ia jelas sudah megap-megap seperti ikan di luar air. Sasuke kini mendorong tubuh Naruto yang kini berada menghimpitnya dengan tembok. Sasuke lupa pasti bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir diposisi ini, ia terlalu fokus mengimbangi permainan sang dominan.

Naruto menatap puas maha karyanya- bibir bengkak dengan saliva bercampur darah yang berceceran jelas membuat bibir Sasuke semakin menggoda. Sayangnya pria yang menaikkan libidonya itu kini berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aku akan berhanti memberimu ciuman kalau setiapnya selalu berakhir begini."

"Kau terlalu memabukan untuk di tolak."

"Hn."

"Mungkin kau bisa berkata pada Sakura kau habis berciuman ganas lalu terluka."

Naruto berusaha bercanda mungkin walau yang di bercandai kini malah memberi death-glare padanya.

Jika Naruto bertunagan dengan Hinata, maka Sasuke kini berpacaran dengan Sakura. Naruto tahu akan hal itu dan nampak tak keberatan. Naruto menganggapnya satu sama. Dengan kata lain impas. Toh Sakura bukan wanita yang buruk bagi Sasuke- Medical Ninja itu wanita yang baik dan mereka berbagi hal yang sama, mereka sama sama mencintai Sasuke. Dan ya itu memperabstrak hubungan mereka. Tinggal menemukan Sakura dan Hinata berhubungan maka Viola- sempurnalah ke abstrakkan hubungan mereka.

Sasuke berjalan menggambil topeng kitsunenya di atas meja Naruto. Thanks God's meja itu telalu berantakan sehingga Hinata tak menyadari keberadan topeng itu. Naruto mengecup pundah Sasuke mesra.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Aku harus patroli, dobe."

"Kau berhutang satu kali padaku."

Tangan Naruto kini sudah bermain nakal di daerah dada Sasuke. Dan ya Sasuke tahu kearah mana dominan mesumnya itu akan membawanya. Sasuke menepis tanggan atasannya itu.

"Ouch." Erangan protes dari Naruto.

"Salahkan tunanganmu sana."

Sasuke menggambil perlengkapannya yang berserakkan di bawah meja hokage. Ya- mereka tengah sedikit berbagi kehangatan di bawah meja tadi- sampai Hinata datang. Sasuke memakai pelindung dada berwarna abunya di atas kaos turtle-necknya, memasang pelindung tangan abu dan gasper birunya. Hitai-ate berlambang konoha diikatkannya pada lengan atasnya. Pakaian khas ANBU- ya Uchiha (yang kini) tunggal itu adalah ketua ANBU, satuan khusus yang di pimpin langsung oleh sang hokage. Sudah sewajarnya mengingat Naruto adalah matahari maka Sasuke adalah bulannya, jelas jika Naruto adalah Hokage maka Sasuke pasti menjadi ANBUnya.

* * *

 _如果我们的爱是真的，我们一定会在一起_

* * *

Naruto kini berada di depan rumah besar bergaya jepang yang sangat khas- papan nama keluarga Hyuuga jelas terpapang di pintu itu. Naruto menghela nafas, kenapa hubungan percintaannya harus serumit ini.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata menyambut sang terkasih dengan senyum lembut. Naruto membalas senyum itu sama lembutnya.

"Maaf aku agak terlambat."

Jam 8 malam. Langit telah menjadi gelap- matahari sudah terbenam dari tadi. dan ia telah telat satu jam dari waktu makan malam. Naruto terlalu terlena dengan pekerjaannya mungkin- atau hanya muak dengan kebohongan yang harus di pasangnya di depan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tak apa- aku mengerti kamu sibuk." Hinata menjawab penuh pengertian.

Rasa bersalah menyeruak dalam hatinya. Gadis itu terlalu baik untuk dirinya.

"Semoga paman Hiashi tidak marah."

Hinata tertawa kecil menatap raut sang kekasih.

"Ooto-sama (ayah) tak akan semarah itu, Naruto-kun. Ayo masuk. Kita segera mulai acara makan malamnya."

Ketika Naruto tiba di ruang makan, semua mata memandang dirinya dan Hinata.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Bukan hal baru untukmu, Hokage-sama."

Naruto nyengir. Terlambat mungkin satu tabit buruknya yang sudah melengenda mungkin? Naruto mengantar Hinata untuk duduk di salah satu lokasi yang sengaja kosong di meja makan itu, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Semua mata lagi memandang. Beberapa menatap iri, bagaimana dua orang itu nampak saling melengkapi. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi, menatap puas pada putri dan calon menantunya.

"Naruto, bukankah usiamu sudah cukup untuk berkeluarga?"

Topik yang Naruto paling tak ingin dengar. Terakhir topik ini keluar, ia harus bertunagan dengan putri pertama keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kau sudah berusia 24 tahun, kau telah menjadi Hokage. Aku rasa kau sudah matang dan pernikahan adalah hal terakhir yang kau butuhkan. Aku yakin Hinata akan menjadi istri yang baik bagimu."

"Ooto-sama." Wajah Hinata memerah. Mulu? Jelas- agaknya pernyatan itu seolah memaksa Naruto menikahinya.

"Aku baru saja di angkat menjadi Hokage, paman Hiashi. Aku masih butuh penyesuaian. Tapi aku tak meragukan Hinata. Ia adalah tunangan terbaik yang bisa saya miliki."

"Naruto- tak ada yang perlu kau ragukan lagi. Kau akan menjadi Hokage yang baik. Aku rasa pernikahan sudah saatnya."

Nampaknya penolakkan halus dari Naruto tak berbuah banyak. Hiashi tetap kukuh pada pernyataannya.

"Saya akan melamar Hinata dengan cara saya paman Hiashi. Anda tak perlu kahwatir."

"Emm... sebaiknya kita mulai makan." Hinata berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Suasana kembali mencair. Semua nampak senang dengan kelancaran pembicaraan ini. Naruto jelas memiliki etiket baik untuk melamar Hinata. Sebenarnya tak ada keraguan dari mereka. Saat Hiashi waktu itu meminta Naruto mempertegas hubungan mereka, seminggu kemudian sebuah cincin emas putih tersemat manis di jari manis tangan kiri Hinata. Dan ya Hiashi yakin Naruto akan melamar Hinata dalam kurun waktu yang sama.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia pada Hinata. Senyum palsu- entah sejak kapan ia menguasai senyum ini.

* * *

 _如果我们的爱是真的，我们一定会在一起_

* * *

"Sas- Aku disuruh menikah dengan Hinata." Ada nada menyesal dalam perkataan itu.

Kedua pria yang tengah bersantai sambil bermesraan di sofa itu menghantikan kemesraan mereka. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke bangun dari dekapan kokoh Naruto. Sasuke kaget- bagaimana tidak kaget bila pria yang tadi tengah berbisik mesra di telingamu tiba-tiba memberi kabar buruk begitu.

"Aku juga."

"Heh!?"

"Ayah dan ibu Sakura juga memintaku memepertegas hubunganku dengan Sakura, dobe."

"..."

"Hn."

"Apa harus kita lakukan?"

"Hn."

"Jangan memberiku 'Hn'-mu, teme, ini masalah serius."

"Jalani saja lah."

"Teme... kau tahukan jika aku menikah dengan Hinata maka aku akan serumah dengannya- hubungan kita bagaimana?"

"Memang hubungan kita ini mau diapakan?"

Sebuah kalimat menusuk telak pada Naruto. Hubungan mereka mau diapakan? Ia juga tidak tahu!? Mereka memang sepakat tak membahas soal hubungan mereka, tidak akan membahas mau dibawa kemana hubungan mereka ini. Tapi bagaimanapun perasaan cintanya hanya milik Sasuke seorang.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Suara Naruto naik dua oktaf- pertanda ia tengah marah.

"Kita jalani saja. Bukan kita sudah sepakat?"

Sasuke berbalik kemudian menimpa tubuh bidang Naruto.

"Jangan emosi."

Bibir ranum itu menggecup pipi dengan tiga garis Naruto. Kemudian menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan sang dominan. Naruto yang diperlakukan demikan akhirnya menyerah kalah. Menghirup aroma khas Uchiha muda itu di sela-sela leher sang submissive.

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi siang?" Naruto berbisik mesra dengan suara beratnya.

Sasuke terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkannya. Sasuke tak menjawab namun ya- Naruto tak perlu jawaban ia hanya akan melakukannya sesuai keinginannya. Mari kita tinggalkan scene ini karena rate fanfiction ini hanya T dan tak mungkin dirubah.

* * *

 _如果我们的爱是真的，我们一定会在一起_

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian pernikahan Naruto dan Hinatapun berlangsung meriah, semua teman Naruto dan Hinata turut hadir memeriahkan acara, hanya Sasuke yang entah kenapa tak hadir dalam acara itu. Misi yang belum selesai alasannya, tapi Naruto tahu itu hanya alasan. Setelah malam terakhir bersama mereka itu. Naruto dan Sasuke mensibuk diri dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada lagi acara berbagi kehangatan yang dulu tak pernah terlewatkan. Keduanya sibuk dengan jalan yang mereka pilih, seolah melupakan cinta yang pernah ada di antar keduanya. Namun mereka tak ada yang membahas masalah hubungan mereka. Mereka dalah sesuatu yang mendekati teman baik. Itulah hubungan mereka. Seolah mereka sepakat melupakannya.

Naruto kini berputar pada pososnya- bersama Hinata yang ini menjadi keluarganya, dengan rolenya sebagai Hokage. Sasuke yang memilih menikah dengan sakura dan berkeluarga, lalu keluar dari devisi ANBU. Menjalani segalanya seolah kebersamaan mereka hanya mimpi manis dan kini mereka harus menjalani kehidupan pait bernama kenyataan.

Keluarga Uzumaki: Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, Himawari.

Keluarga Uchiha: Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada.

Kedua keluarga masih nampak berteman baik tentu saja. Tapi hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke? Berada pada ambang tak berarti dan terlupakan- walau jelas api cinta itu masih bekobar dengan sama panasnya. Namun ya- Naruto adalah matahari dan Sasuke adalah bulan- seberapa besarpun mereka saling melengkapi- mereka tak akan pernah berada pada poros yang sama. Seperti matahari ada di siang hari dan bulan pada malam hari, kebersamaan mereka seolah semu. Ya itulah hubungan mereka. Kini mereka hanya harus puas dengan role sebagai sesama kepala kelaurga bagi keluarga masing-masing.

* * *

 _如果我们的爱是真的，我们一定会在一起_

* * *

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak Naruto mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai Hokage. Kini rumahnya nampak lenggang. Hanya ada dirinya dan Hinata yang telah tertelan usia mereka yang tak lagi muda. Putra-putrinya sudah berkeluarga sendiri. Ia bahkan sudah memiliki seorang cucu. Rambut pirang naruto kini perlahan memudar- walau tubuhnya masih terlihat gagah karena latihan yang tetap di lakukan Naruto. Usianya kini 52 tahun. Naruto telah menikah dengan Hinata selama 28 tahun.

"Hinata apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tak menjawab ia hanya menerawan kelangit lalu melemparkan senyum bahagia pada Hinata.

"Apa kau menyesal menikahiku?"

"Mana mungkin aku menyesal, Naruto-kun. Aku bahagia bersamamu selama 28 tahun ini. Kita berkeluarga- bertengkar lalu menyelesaikannya. Memiliki putra-putri yang tumbuh dengan baik. Kau suami terbaik yang dapat aku miliki."

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf karena mencintai orang lain Naruto-kun. Kau dan dia sudah sama-sama menderita karena memilih meninggalkan ego kalian."

Naruto kali ini terkejut. Jangan-jangan Hinata tahu?

"Ya aku tahu, kalian saling mencintai. Tapi aku egois dan ingin memilikimu. Aku mengamatimu Naruto-kun sejak kau kecil. Aku tahu senyum mana yang berarti bagimu atau senyum mana yang yang hanya kepalsuan." Hinata menitikkan air matanya. "Pergilah. Raih kebahagianmu."

Di tempat lain nampak seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah muda nampak menahan tangisnya.

"Pergilah Sasuke-kun. Berbahagialah bersama orang yang benar-benar kau cintai itu. Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi."

"Sakura..."

"Hinata-chan juga pasti tengah melepas Naruto." Wanita itu, istri Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, akhirnya mengis. "Pergi sekarang!"

* * *

 _如果我们的爱是真的，我们一定会在一起_

* * *

Mungkin kisah mereka di mulai sedikit terlambat. Tapi hei- terlambat masih sebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Mungkin akan ada yang terluka karena kisah mereka, tapi- sesekali egois tak apa kan? Selama ini mereka terus mengalah. Demi mengisi role mereka masing-masing, mereka rela saling meninggalkan. Melupakan rasa yang pernah ada, bahkan membiarkan hubungan mereka terombang abing tampa status.

Kini dua pemuda itu saling menggenggam tangan, bergandengan. Meninggalkan Konoha bersama- menuju tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui. Tapi apa peduli mereka? Asal mereka bersama itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Mereka tetap saling mencintai, till the last.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

A/N: Special for my twinnie Juliana Agatha :* and reader tentunya~ fict oneshoot nista bin geje ini tercipta karena kekesalan saya dengan dosen tirani yang menolak lalu menuruh saya mengulang tugas makalah saya dari awal =_= saya sedang merajuk, jadi mari abaikan saya xD Soal FSOU chapter 4- setelah tugas saya selesai mungkin baru bisa saya buat ;_; RnR please~

* "如果我们的爱是真的，我们一定会在一起" meaning "if our love is true, we will definitely be together."


End file.
